Emma Frost
"And, yes, I am a massive snob, and there was no need for you all to think it at once." ''- Emma Frost'' History In the quiet town of Snow Valley there was America’s perfect family. Two well off and attractive individuals came together to create a beautiful and idyllic family together. First came Christian, the male, the heir, handsome and well-behaved. Next came Adrienne, beautiful, brilliant, and strong willed. The third, the final piece of this trinity was Emma Grace Frost, tiny, pretty, and obedient. They each played their designated parts to the best of their abilities, each coming with their own way to cope. Emma and Christian’s coping mechanisms became one another. They got through the day because of the other. The obedience that Emma initially expressed as a child quickly began to fall by the wayside with the notion that there had got to be more to life than what she had. Yes, she had money, she had violin lessons, piano, French tutors, and equestrian training. But she wanted more. Emma wanted to live life, life like she saw kids living in her school. Life like she saw her brother try and make for himself. He also supported Emma throughout their childhood, attempting to shield her from their drugged out mother, overbearing father, and flat out evil sister. He helped her sneak out of the house when she wanted to go to regular-kid functions. Christian was more than her brother; he was her stand in father. When Emma was in her early teens, and Christian nearly done with high school, her brother came out to her. It was her turn to be there for him and she tried to protect and hide it from the rest of their family. It was a terse time for Emma as it was quickly becoming evident that Adrienne was on to the secret. Around this time Emma began to develop severe headaches where she felt like she couldn’t hear herself think at times anymore. She thought it was stress, as it would turn out later; it was early signs of telepathy. Emma sought to neutralize the very real threat to her brother that Adrienne’s nosing about would be. She revealed to their father that Adrienne had been doing some free lance modeling, an act that was sure to send him into a fit of rage. But Emma’s act came too late, Adrienne had already discovered the truth about Christian and revealed it to Winston. She was horrified to find out what happened as a result, Christian’s boyfriend was framed for drug dealing and deported. This sent him into a downward spiral into a severe depression. It was around this time that began to have more understanding of what was going on with herself, she began to realize she was hearing other people’s thoughts one night when thoughts of suicide creeped into her mind, her brother’s thoughts. But she was still unable to really control it. One particularly bad night, their father fed up with his son, beat him so severely that Christian ended up in a coma in a hospital. The official reason given was Christian tried to hang himself from the stairwell but the rope snapped and he fell down the stairs. This was the last straw for Emma. Her father later that night tried to name her the heir to his fortune and company; she denied him and walked out. Walked out of their home and their family. She had only just began getting control of her powers and used them to get a leg up against people and make some money on her own. At first she was mildly successful but found herself in with a bad crowd. And she was forced to fake a kidnapping video. If it weren’t for the fact Adrienne stabs everyone in the back, the public would have never known and Emma would probably be dead. The money that she made from that little escapade allowed for her to go to college. In college she met another mutant for the first time. Astrid was a fellow telepath who had a rather troubled past as well. She became quite jealous of Emma’s human friends and forced them to betray or leave her, building up to a conflict between the two telepaths. At first it appeared that Astrid had the upper hand, but she made the mistake of trapping Emma within her own memories. Emma used the moment to speed through her adversaries life and memories picking up all her skills along the way. The blonde defeated Astrid, locking her away within her own mind. But the experience left its mark on her. Her personality had notably chilled; taking on some of Astrid’s personality, such as a willingness to use her powers on people. Most noticeable however was her ex-friend’s posh British accent that carried over. Finishing college and entering the world, Emma was met with a harsh reality. Emma’s fight with Astrid provided her with the personality hard enough to handle this. She joined a club in New York City, dancing her way to large sums of money for rich businessmen, rising up the ranks and increasing her own looks through plastic surgery, until she was approached to join an even more prestigious club. This club turned out to be more than what met the eye, it was where America’s business elite had their dealings, known as The Hellfire Club and using her powers Emma manipulated her way into it. Right up to the top, knocking off her competitors in bloody ways, here at the summit of her power Emma found something that changed her in a major way. She found where her brother was still in a coma, what’s more, she found she could still communicate with him. He tempered her more ruthless aspects that were residual of Astrid and of her hard life. She distanced herself from the club, while still maintaining her currency in it. She was approached by Xavier to help train the new generation of mutants a few years prior to the school’s destruction. She agreed but was more of an associate teacher than a full time staff member, and certainly not an X-man. Emma was positively shocked by the events that lead to the creation of District X. When it came time for the school to return, Emma knew she had to join it in a way she hadn’t before. She became a fulltime and completely involved teacher, choosing to nurture the future rather than consolidate more power for herself. She found the work fulfilling in ways that amassing billions for Frost Enterprises never was, her students became what was most important and protecting them from any threat became the main use for her money and power Personality Emma has spent most of her life dismantling her natural personality piece by piece, a process that has been replicated in her penchant for plastic surgery, and because of this the woman inside has been rendered nigh unrecognizable. She began life as the type of person that was eager to please and quick to ask ‘how high’ when told to jump. Things have changed over the years. Where there once existed a warm and protective personality, there now exists a cold and calculating demeanor. The type of person who with one unnerving look will size you up, and decide your worth in the world. You are usually deemed expendable. Some will say that Emma’s a heartless bitch and that that is her flaw. Her flaw is somewhat more clichéd than that. While she has her ability to size people up, Emma has a soft spot for people she deems like herself and this propensity of playing favorites has gotten in her into trouble. In short, Emma’s flaw is that she does have a heart after all. To get at this heart is an entirely different matter however. The bottle blonde has perfected the art of shutting away her feelings to such a degree that even those that she does care for immensely question her actions at times. Oftentimes Emma plays the devil, especially in recent years. Choosing to do and say things that should normally be up to the devil on someone’s shoulder. Emma has her own conscious of course, one that exists within the comatose body of her brother, but there is only so much reason his mind can impart upon her. She has a degree of ruthlessness that can be tempered by her flaw and her brother, she internalizes this temperance and rarely expresses it in an honest manner. Emma is a notorious dweller and often replays memories where she has regrets in her mind. Her judgment is far from perfect and if it weren’t for her telepathy, Emma wouldn’t have ended up where she is today. Her resourcefulness when it comes to the tools she has is what makes Emma a teacher at the base of all of her considerable issues. She can push all the right buttons, and trigger all of the right switches should she so choose. Likes *Herself *Money *Being In Charge *People that are like her. *Beauty and maintaining her beauty. *Her brother. Dislikes *Everyone in her family and their circle (Except Cordelia) *Adrienne (Separate because Emma believes there is a special place in Hell for her) *Baseline humans *Being told what to do *Aging Abilities Skills Because of her powers in telepathy, Emma often ‘fast tracks’ her way through learning skills. She will sort through the mind of someone and acquire the necessary knowledge. Basic combat proficiency: What began as one of those self-defense classes turned into Emma memory dumping all of the skills and muscle memories into herself. She’s never really seen much use for combat skills and thus a novice at best considering her mental abilities as flesh and her durability as diamond. Intelligence: This is the proverbial question of Emma’s skills, did it come before her powers or was it a result of them. She would say she’s always had a keen intellect, her powers just sped the process up in many cases. She was able to pay her own way through college before she thought it was okay to manipulate through the use of her powers. High Society Know-How: Emma was born into a world that is nearly unrecognizable from the one 99% of the world experiences. People in her world seem to have the net-worth of small nations and more power than many world leaders. Emma can navigate and manipulate this world. Powers Telepathy: Emma has the ability to read thoughts, project thoughts, perform mind connects, possess, hypnotize, simulate sensations, paralyze, and use psi-bolts powerful enough to kill. These skills vary in effectiveness and ease based on the mental fortitude of the subject. She has displayed the ability to rearrange the minds of people to make them harder to detect by other telepaths, a skill that varies in effectiveness when a stronger telepath comes along. Emma has copious amounts of experience (17 years but she’d prefer it not stated like that) through her view that her powers give her a leg up and should be used freely. As well as enough talent that puts her just below Charles Xavier in terms of overall ability as a telepath. Diamond Form: Emma’s secondary mutation, which arrived later in life, turns her into a living diamond. In this form she is literally as hard as diamond but still as flexible as a human being. Her strength in this form is heightened to being capable of lifting 2 tons. This form, while heavier than her normal one, maintains her speed and reflexes because of the nature of the mutation. Because she is solid living diamond, she isn’t constrained by the same limits of her flesh form. With no need for food, no cellular damage, or need for air, Emma is this form is practically immortal as she isn’t actually human. Weaknesses Secondary Mutation: Emma’s diamond form is incompatible with her telepathy. This means that while using her diamond form Emma’s telepathy is rendered useless. In fact, she becomes highly resistant to telepathy in this form which if she weren’t already a world class telepath herself could have been considered a benefit rather than a weakness. Her personality is muted within this form, emotions are completely shut off, and her personality flaw is represented as an actual flaw where he heart would be located. A well placed blow with significant force could shatter Emma where she stands if the location were known. Distance: Without an amplifying device, Emma’s telepathy is limited in its range. If she pushes herself Emma can maintain mind links that can stretch a few miles. But her offensive skill-set is limited to a much shorter range. To be at her most effective Emma must be within seeing distance of this person. She can set up triggers and delays so that her work doesn’t have to be immediate, but ultimately she must be within sight of her target. Telepathic Weakness: Emma is just like everyone else and can be subdued telepathically, certain illusions that manage to get at her with her deepest secrets can take Emma out. And not to mention a stronger telepath could eventually get the best of her while she is outside of her diamond form. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:Hellfire Club Member Category:X-Men Category:Registered Mutant Category:Omega Level Mutant Category:Telepathy Category:Alternate Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Female Category:American Category:Bay Stater Category:Played Character Category:Player: Jules